


东京堕落故事

by fishinthecup



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishinthecup/pseuds/fishinthecup
Summary: 我补了全文
Relationships: Hasegawa Makoto/Kawamura Kazuma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“介绍给大家认识一下，从今天起分配到营业部的长谷川慎，打个招呼吧。”  
听到部长喊自己名字的长谷川慎紧张地在裤子上蹭了下手汗，向前迈一步站到人群前方，“大家好，我是从横滨调来总部的长谷川慎，从今天起在营业部工作。要是有什么做得不好的地方，还请大家多多指导，请多关照。”  
长谷川慎鞠躬后抬眼环视人群，心中不禁感叹总部之大，横滨的营业部虽然负责整个神奈川的业务，但人数不及总部十分之一。一想到要在群英荟萃的东京出人头地，长谷川感觉肩上的大石更重了，脸上的表情也跟着凝重了几分。  
“长谷川，来一下。”部长向他一伸手，“你表情好僵硬啊。”  
“不好意思，太紧张了。”  
“紧张什么呀，能被调来总部说明公司很看好你，好好干啊！来，给你介绍一下同事。”  
一圈招呼打下来，长谷川敬语模块CPU滚烫，好在同事没有传说中的“东京冷淡”。  
“欸？川村不在吗？”部长的语气带着可惜，“他可是我们营业部的ACE呢，你如果工作上有不懂的都可以问他。那家伙虽然脾气不太好，但是业务能力一流，那就这样吧”，部长看了眼表，“我还有会，先走了。”

目送走部长后长谷川转身去看业务销量的白板，川村两个字配着证件照一骑绝尘站在顶点鸟瞰其他姓氏，长谷川踮起脚想看看ACE长啥样，奈何业绩太高照片太遥远只能模糊地看个人影。长谷川慎正踮脚踮到发酸，冷不丁被人来了句“你挡到我路了”，长谷川立即侧开身子，有点局促地摸了摸鼻子。对方是个比自己稍矮的男生，前发长得遮住眼睛，露出圆溜溜的短下巴，看上去没比自己大多少。但是笼罩在他身上的低压感渗进空气，从发梢延申开来。擦肩而过时长谷川觉得背后一凉，接着对上同事们怜悯的目光。有种不详的预感！！！长谷川小心地指指那人背影，挑起眉毛表示疑问，在最后一丝侥幸中获得了同事们无情的点头。  
完了，整段垮掉  
论入职第一天偷看业务能力超强的冷面ACE前辈是何种体验？  
扑克脸王子长谷川慎都忍不住扯了扯嘴角，无奈地磨蹭脑门，并在内心做了一百个撞墙

“没关系啦，早死早超生！反正所有人都会跟川村那小子有过节，他就是跟谁都不对付。”这位中年男同事视死如归的发言引起全员赞同，大家共干一杯。  
“就是就是，川村前辈虽然脾气不好，但人不坏。只要你工作出色，他基本不找你麻烦。但如果你业务能力很差的话......” 大家都把目光投向一个默默在角落里大吃特吃的可爱女生，“かわ…”，女生停下筷子，“むら…”，“啊啊啊啊啊！请不要说那个名字！”女生扔下筷子跑了。  
“优酱是派遣员工，因为能力太差已经被川村骂哭三次了。顺带一提，她才入职三周。”  
每周一次啊喂！这么可爱的女生都不嘴下留情的吗！禽兽！  
“诶，你们觉得优酱能撑多久？”  
“我赌两个月！”  
“你是看不起川村还是太看得起优酱，我赌下周就离职。”

长谷川看着只敢在川村背后耀武扬威打趣的同事们，长叹一口气，喝光了杯里的啤酒，咂摸着啤酒花的苦味感叹到：工作压力不仅来自于上司还居然会来自于被自己偷看了证件照（未遂）的前辈，这就是成年人的生活吗！这就是东京吗！  
不是，这当然不是，新宿二丁目的夜晚才是。


	2. Chapter 2

没有什么比在自己迎新会结束后被人打更狼狈的事了  
长谷川慎从冰箱里摸出一罐冰啤酒，轻敷在红肿的嘴角。“嘶”，川村前辈刚刚那一拳可真够重的，话又说回来，他为什么会在那种地方？

迷路是始料未及的，比迷路误入二丁目更意外的是看见川村，比看见川村更加震惊的是看见正在接客的川村。长谷川慎怎么也没想到，调到东京入职第一天晚上出门买牙膏走错路居然会看见前辈站街！不愧是东京！长谷川在震惊之余纠结要不要打招呼，顺便解释一下白天偷看他照片的事。正当长谷川左脚绊右脚，内心天人交战之时，背后又传来熟悉的低气压，“你小子是stalker吗？”  
！  
我又完了  
好在长谷川是面瘫，转过身依然不露痕迹地道歉，“す…”  
“你知不知道因为你站在这里盯着我看，有多少客人走开了，一晚上害我少赚多少钱！”夜晚的川村和白天太不一样了，过长的前发向后梳去，露出一双带侵略性的杏眼；衬衫领带的束缚被摘去，过于宽松的衣领露出流淌项链的锁骨。

长谷川大脑宕机，居然顺着问了句“多少钱？”

川村显然也是没料到这个回答，眼里闪过一丝慌乱，但很快又找回气势，睨着眼，脸上的表情不能更轻浮，“十万一晚！”

明明是冷面凌厉人设却意外像小学生一样幼稚，长谷川忍住笑意怼了回去，“这么贵，莫非川村前辈在夜场也是ACE？”

这句话明显惹怒了川村壱马，他走上前，贴得极近，“那是当然，长谷川君要不要试试看。”末了，还挑衅地冲长谷川慎扬眉毛

于是长谷川记忆里的下一秒就是自己手忙脚乱地脱着衣服，川村在身下用游刃有余的语气说“除了接吻做什么都可以”。长谷川也不知道自己为什么偏要与才见过两面的新同事较劲，只是在听到川村这么说的时候，他突然很想去挑战对方的这道底线，好奇一贯冷酷的川村炸毛是什么样子，像是惹毛一只孤傲的狼。于是他迅速低下头去品尝那张唇枪舌剑能骂哭女同事的嘴，长谷川慎发誓，这世上绝无如此柔软的武器。川村身上带着情欲的味道使长谷川忍不住想加深这个吻，与他唇齿交融，可惜一阵拳风袭来，他和川村唇拳交融了。  
这一拳极重，长谷川感到有些晕眩，接着衣服被劈头盖脸扔在头上，他只能从层叠的衣服缝隙中看到暴怒的川村壱马咬着牙让他滚出去。

拿着外套走在回家路上的长谷川认定自己是喝多了，他拒绝承认川村对他的吸引，近乎致命的吸引，一见钟情的吸引。而他脑内却一直流连于刚刚翻滚在床上的肌肤触碰和浅尝即止的吻。


	3. Chapter 3

嘴角的创口贴理所当然地受到同事的注目礼，这点心理准备长谷川还是有的，但再万全的心理准备也都在见到川村壱马时全线崩溃，昨夜的记忆像宿醉一样排山倒海向长谷川袭来。夜晚被扎起的刘海又遮挡住那双长谷川有幸在黑暗里对视过的眼睛；衬衫衣领被一丝不苟地扣到最上一颗扣子，长谷川却能透过密实的布料看见那纤细锁骨上的吻痕；熟悉的低气压使夜间盛开的玫瑰缩回花苞，只留下满身的针刺。长谷川踟蹰着，是否要为了一朵可以被人共享的玫瑰流血，玫瑰却没给他机会，无视他径直走向工位，连余香未曾留下。

川村壱马依然故我地独来独往，长谷川慎也没再有机会误入二丁目，两人按部就班地维持着职场前后辈的日常相处，任谁也看不出一丝端倪，就连长谷川也都快忘了自己曾一亲夜玫瑰的芳泽。但没有人会知道川村被厚重刘海挡住的眼睛，会望着长谷川的背影发呆，又在回过神时懊恼地对自己翻白眼。

长谷川对川村的了解大多来自于同事茶余饭后的闲谈，孤狼一样的川村、从关西调来的川村、疑似老家大阪的川村、肯定没有女朋友的川村、应该是结婚了妻管严的川村？？？

“欸？绝不可能！那种人连女朋友都不会有！”中年男同事闭眼摇头喝酒。

“我觉得倒是很有可能哦，不然为什么每天都准时下班，也没看他去过居酒屋。”有点龅牙的年轻女同事捂着嘴八卦。

“你观察地这么仔细，莫非暗恋川村前辈？！”人妻感的姐姐笑着回击。

“什么！你不要乱讲好不好！我是怕他找我报告里的错误巴不得他每天早早下班咧。”龅牙妹满脸写着害怕。

“那干嘛看他有没有去居酒屋。不过川村前辈长得确实很帅啊，明明大家刚进来的时候都明里暗里送过秋波，谁知道他非但不领情，还是个魔王啊！”人妻姐姐很是义愤填膺。

长谷川慎赶紧喝口啤酒压压惊，防止笑喷出来破坏自己扑克脸王子形象。如果没猜错的话，川村前辈是那边的吧，能给你们回应就奇怪了！  
“那家伙帅吗？整天头发都遮眼睛了，他不嫌扎吗？要我说还是慎君更帅，清清爽爽！”中年男拍着长谷川慎的肩膀，很是欣赏。  
川村壱马的眼睛，长谷川眼前又闪过那双因为怒气而瞪圆的杏眼。啊，怎么办？要不要道歉呢？哎算了，都过去那么久了，突然道歉会显得很冒犯吧。长谷川自我安慰后就把这件事抛到脑后了。


	4. Chapter 4

日子过得越久，长谷川就越心安理得。初到东京时还是夏末初秋，一转眼已近新年，大家都裹在厚实的大衣棉服里，从围巾后面露出眼睛。长谷川惊喜地和那双熟悉地杏眼对视了，是的，虽然川村壱马从不参加任何团建或私下活动，但社畜还是社畜，他当然要参加新年会。  
部长+川村，这几乎成了营业部最沉默的一顿饭，大家为了缓解尴尬只能不停互相劝酒。长谷川慎作为新人自然被灌得最狠，其次是部长，原因不言而喻，但最先说自己醉了要回家的却是无人问津的川村壱马。魔王一发话，无人敢也没人想继续这氛围微妙的新年会了，老油条部长挥挥手表示解散，大家一边说着祝福一边巧妙推卸送喝醉的川村回家，于是，这个艰巨的任务不幸地落到了幸运的长谷川头上。  
喝醉的川村意外地听话，长谷川毫不费力给他穿好衣服，在拉拉链和围围巾时竭尽全力抑制想跟他接吻的冲动。把川村揽在怀里的那一瞬就像在做梦，然而，又有多少人撒几张福泽谕吉就能轻而易举“抱”到他呢，长谷川自嘲地笑了，手下却把迷糊的川村紧了紧。

大家在路口分道扬镳，长谷川半架半抱地拖着川村走了几百米，等到同事的身影已完全不见时，川村突然弹身推开长谷川，“你还要吃我豆腐到什么时候？”

“欸？啊，原来前辈你是装醉哦。”小心思被戳破的长谷川立刻转去拆穿对方的谎言。

川村不屑地咂舌，“老子酒量很好的。”

“那...为什么...”长谷川小心地试探

“哪来那么多为什么？”川村不耐烦地皱眉，“那种假惺惺的聚会你还想再待？”

长谷川被噎得说不出话，只能跟在川村半步后面慢慢走。冬日夜晚的街道本就萧瑟，两人走的又是一条不知名的小路，更是一副四下无人的荒凉景象。路过一家快打烊的居酒屋时，迎面撞上两个及其酩酊的男人叫骂老板过早关店，长谷川紧张地把川村拉向自己，谁承想有人已捷足先登。

“好久不见啊，ichi。”喷着酒气的男人一把搂过川村，“陪我哥俩再喝一轮吧。”说完手不安分地向下去摸川村的屁股，被川村不露痕迹地躲开了。

“我也打烊了，现在是休息时间。”川村带着商业假笑把婉拒的话说得滴水不露，长谷川慎看在眼里急在心里。

“妈的，今天怎么回事！大过年的，都他妈惹老子不顺心？”男人甩开川村，从怀里掏出钱包，抽出一沓散发铜臭的纸币，拍拍川村脸，粗鲁且下流，“钱不是问题，ichi，跟我走吧。”这话虽是对川村壱马说的，但男人始终盯着长谷川慎，言语里满是挑衅。  
长谷川的拳头早就捏得骨节发白，奈何川村制止他轻举妄动，在意的人处于危险时袖手旁观，心中实在是憋屈得很。  
只看川村抬起手，眼波流转，顺着钱抚到男人手腕上，嘴上紧着赔罪，手下暗暗发力将钱退回，实打实地拒绝。无声的较量在两人眼中拉锯，长谷川站在一旁严阵以待。川村拒绝的笑容讨好又坚定，男人最先败下阵来，无奈地摇头把钱收回内袋，长谷川跟着川村舒了一口气。就在这松懈的一秒，情形急转直下，男人收钱的手从衣服里伸出来直接给了川村一拳，骨头和皮肉撞击声在长谷川的耳朵里炸开，血液震起波澜，肌肉根本不经过大脑的支配直接一脚将男人踹到在地，左右开弓一顿暴打，痛感从拳缝沿着神经流向大脑，凌虐的快感、报仇的满足、勃发的占有欲、妒火的宣泄混杂在一起让长谷川丧失理智。直到被川村的气息包裹、被川村的手臂环绕、被川村用焦急的语气喊着自己名字，长谷川才得到救赎，才从残暴的泥沼中逃离。

夜在两人背后合上口子，长谷川的理智还在天外神游，川村并没有对他的见义勇为表示感谢，反是带着一股无名火，一言不发走得飞快。长谷川几欲开口，呼出的热气被川村衣角刮起的冷风吹得消散，一并吹散的长久以来欲盖弥彰的感情。

“我家，到了。”长谷川险些撞上突然停下脚步的川村

“要上来吗？”川村的声音微乎其微

“嗯？”长谷川找回了些理智，脑子仍处在混沌中

“我让你上来！”川村的脸上飞起一片红，“老子不想再说第二遍。”

“はい！”川村的语气使长谷川条件反射，等回过神时，自己已经站在对方家门外，看着川村笨拙地在口袋里寻找钥匙，插进锁孔，咔哒———

“ただいま”  
“お邪魔します”


	5. Chapter 5

川村的家干净整洁，说是干净整洁不如说是“家徒四壁”，除了基本的家具外没有多余的装饰，只有满满一书柜的漫画彰显着主人的喜好。  
“外套给我吧。”川村挂好自己的围巾，扭头很自然地把手伸向长谷川

「怎么回事，搞得像情侣一样」

两人不约而同暗自在内心吐槽，导致一个普通的动作反到显得暗通情愫似的。川村迅速挂完长谷川的外套，对僵硬在门口的后辈留下一句“随便坐”后便逃进了浴室。长谷川擦擦裤缝，战战兢兢坐在川村的沙发上，像是高中时第一次去女友家，他听见川村从浴室里出来拉开冰箱的声音，却不敢回头，只能眼观鼻鼻观心地玩弄领带下摆。  
川村室内拖鞋的声音越来越近，长谷川的心跟着越跳越快，突然冰啤酒贴上脸颊，把长谷川吓了一跳。恶作剧的成功让川村心情变好不少，又怕扯到伤口不敢大笑，忍俊拉开啤酒，豪饮下半罐，继而发出爽快的喟叹。另一边，长谷川因为新年会已经被灌得有些上头，再喝明天宿醉肯定舍去半条命，拿着啤酒喝也不是不喝也不是，琢磨半响敷在了掌指关节上。“啊，嘶”，尽管做了心理准备，啤酒罐碰上伤口的那一刻长谷川还是忍不住发出痛呼，本来瞒了川村一路就这样功亏一篑。  
长谷川恨不得现在立刻马上原地去世

“严重吗？给我看看”，川村的身体随着声音贴过来，长谷川觉得酒气上涌，川村握住他手时，全身的血液都向接触的那块皮肤流去。  
“我给你处理一下，你等着，我去拿药箱。”  
川村取了药箱回来，盘腿坐得更近，膝盖与长谷川的大腿亲密相抵，热量穿过布料侵蚀皮肤。长谷川发誓自己真的只是想分散注意力来减轻疼痛，并不是有意去看川村低头时领口荡下露出的大片风光，修长的肩颈向两边延伸，没入深色的家居服，纤细锁骨随着川村手上的动作若隐若现，像是邀请长谷川留下痕迹。西裤修身的剪裁使长谷川及时注意到自己的冒犯，赶紧变换坐姿，遮掩一下。

“不要乱动！”川村抬头看到长谷川隐忍的表情，误以为他是疼痛所致，遂放柔声音关心道：“很疼吗？”，问完还像安慰小孩一样吹了吹长谷川的伤口。  
不吹还好，这一吹，长谷川全身的汗毛统统起立，人几乎要跳起来。为了掩盖窘态，长谷川选择主动出击，“川村前辈为什么要做，哪个？”

“终于……我还以为你永远都不会问呢。”  
「幸好问了，如果不问，我就要喜欢上你了。」川村在失落的同时松了一口气

“那你又为什么要救我呢？”川村尽量让自己的声音听上去不饱含期待

但回答他的却是长久的沉默，沉默是今晚的康桥

长谷川在犹豫  
这确实值得犹豫，直球？川村八成会找借口躲开；旁敲侧击？川村一定会装作没听懂，好像无论哪条线都指向失败。川村壱马，你究竟在逃避什么？

长谷川抬眼看颔首等待答案的川村，过瘦的肩峰因为低头动作而隆起，锋利得快要划破绸面家居服，他真如玫瑰般枝条柔弱却又长满密刺，若唐突摘下，必是鲜血淋漓；纵是成功摘下，其娇艳也难以维持；只有挖得够深、连根拔走、移栽别院，才能据为己有。

如果你要驯服一个人，就要冒着掉眼泪的危险

我已经冒着生命危险去救他了，血都流了，掉眼泪又算什么呢？既然如此，索性直接果断地用直球了结吧，就像刚刚出拳一样，直拳总是最快最狠的进攻方式。

长谷川闭上双眼长舒一口气，睁眼时罕见的压迫感出现在瞳孔中，“かずまさん，”长谷川抢在对方回答前，“君のこと、す…”  
眼前一片阴影袭来，嘴唇被温软覆盖，那个未说出口的き被川村用吻封在唇间。也许只是短短的几秒钟，但长谷川就像经历了几个世纪，川村离开时，他仍无法呼吸。

“言うな！” 川村并没有拉开距离，说话带出的湿热气流暧昧地游走在两人之间，长谷川止住想追随暧昧气息深吻川村的念头，他感觉到川村前所未有的脆弱，脆弱到一切主动都会变成强迫，他甚至嗅到眼泪苦涩的咸味，直到他手背上出现泪水的痕迹。长谷川说不清刺痛是来自于伤口还是胸口，掉眼泪的危险原来也会是对方吗？那我宁愿不要驯服这朵玫瑰，也不想看见他流泪。

“因为我说了喜…”长谷川小心翼翼地开口

“言っちゃいけないって！”川村猛地起身把长谷川摁在沙发上，前发遮住双眼，又是那个看不见表情的川村，但声音却出卖了他，“言わない”，哭腔满是颤抖。

“ごめんなさい。”长谷川抬起手，只摸到空气，嘴唇却被熟悉的柔软覆盖，如他所愿，川村这次的吻横冲直撞，在不给长谷川任何喘息机会的同时自己也没喘过气来，完全看不出是一位爱岗敬业的性工作者。长谷川慎当然也这么调侃了，还赶在川村壱马发火前堵住了他的嘴，只是在伸舌头的时候被川村咬了一口当作发泄。

就算伤了一只手，解开川村的家居服也不算难事，反倒是川村给他脱衬衣时顾及伤口，磨蹭了半天。最后也没脱下来，半敞着露出精壮的腹肌，看得川村直瞪眼，长谷川得意地用腰顶顶川村，换来恶狠狠的黄色威胁。但很快，川村的有余就被变着调子呻吟所取代，总是挺直的腰板摇得弱风扶柳，汗水随着耸动加速流下，明明是冬日的夜晚，却是玫瑰暖帐度春宵。

自此以后，长谷川无数次拜访川村家，直到有一次两人双双迟到后，长谷川被禁止留宿，再后来，川村家变成了长谷川家。


End file.
